New Foes, Old Friends Part 1
New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime. Summary The Data Squad Rangers successfully manged to stop Dr. Eggman's Plans. However, Principal Morris from Stone Bridge High challenges the Power Rangers and Everyone from Canterlot High to a Martial Arts Competition known as "The International Karate Championship Tournament". Plot A new arrival/Writing to Ransik/Who was that hooded figure? Sunset Shimmer races to Canterlot High School, Having been summoned by Huey's via emergency text message. However, The only "emergency" is that Huey has a broken guitar string, much to her friends' frustration. Huey prepares to give a performance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the others join her inside the school. Robbie and Sunset stayed behind to write to Ransik at Crystal Prep. As Sunset writes, A bus stops in front of the school and a hooded figure in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, Appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Cyberspace. Sunset notices the hooded figure and calls out to him. The hooded figure suddenly runs off, And Sunset gives chase. Before Sunset can catch up to the hooded figure, He escapes on another bus. Mephlies Resurrects Nui Harime Meanwhile with Mephiles the Dark, He was at the Darkest part of the forest. Then, He resurrects Nui Harime as they begin to team up to rule the entire world. Sending Letters to the Past Rangers and the Nine Components/A gift from Ms. Bellum and Florida Back at the city around CHS, Sunset along with Applejack and Apple Bloom were heading to post office to send letters to the Power Rangers from the past. They've invited Tommy Oliver as the Mighty Morphin White Ranger, They'd also invited Casey Rhodes, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Danny Delgado, the Wild Force Black Ranger, Noah Carver, the Super Megaforce Blue Ranger, Riley Griffin, the Dino Charge Green Ranger, Katie Walker, the Time Force Yellow Ranger, Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger, Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger and Gemma the RPM Silver Ranger and also the Other Nine Heroes too. Then, Ms. Sara Bellum and Florida bestowed a gift to them. It was the Corona Aurora and the Eternal Tiara, They were meant to be kept in good hands. Robbie's new vision/The Mysterious Dream Suddenly, Robbie begins to have a new vision. He can see the city being destroyed by Mephiles. He was big as a giant, The sky went covered by clouds of pure darkness. But then, Inside the Realm of Darkness, Emerl morphed into the Black Data Squad Ranger as they fought. And for that, It was the strangest dream Robbie ever had. At the International Karate Championship Tournament/Meeting the Past Rangers and the Nine Components Later on that night, The International Karate Championship Tournament has begun. Then, Robbie and his friends met with Tommy, Casey, Danny, Noah, Riley, Katie, Cassie, Antonio and Gemma. They even met the Keyblade Welders: Terra, Ventus and Aqua, Ryuko Matoi, the Ninjago Ninjas: Kai, Jay Walker, Zane Julien, Cole, Lloyd Montgomery, Nya, Li'l Nelson, Skylor and Ken, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Venus de Milo, the PowerPuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy, the RowdyRuff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill, the Young Ninjas: Samuel a.k.a. Rocky, Jeffrey a.k.a. Colt, Michael a.k.a. Tum-Tum and Miyo, And the Shoku Warriors: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping Pong, Satsuki Kiryūin and the Elite Four: Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure and Hōka Inumuta are the judges for the Tournament whoever wins. Mephlies and Nui Harime's Revenge/Kai and Blossom's ideas Meanwhile at the woods, Mephlies and Nui Harime were thinking of a plan to rule the entire world and gain revenge. Back at CHS, Kai and Blossom came up with ideas as they met with Digit. The International Karate Championship Tournament begins/Tommy vs. Xion Then, The International Karate Championship Tournament begins with Tommy and Xion fighting. It took sometime, But Xion won the first round and moves up the next round. Robbie vs. Casey/Emerl vs. Danny As the next match begins, It was Robbie up against Casey. As the fight goes on, Robbie won the second fight. Next up was Emerl fighting Danny. They pulled up a great fight, But Emerl won the third match. Sora vs. Gemma/Sonic vs. Antonio Next up, Sora and Gemma were up next in the fourth match. Gemma was good at fighting. However, Sora won with his own techniques. After that, It was Sonic's turn facing against Antonio. It took a while, But Sonic made it as he won the fifth match. Sunset vs. Katie/Yoshi vs. Riley As for Sunset Shimmer, She ended up fighting with Katie, Then, Sunset won the sixth match. Later, Yoshi begins his fight with Riley. It took a while, But Yoshi beat him. Amy vs. Cassie/Mordecai vs. Noah Next, Amy is up fighting Cassie. As the fight goes on, Amy won the next fight. Then, Mordecai and Noah were up next at this fight. It was a tough on, But Mordecai won. The Mane 9 vs. The Keyblade Welders/Blaze vs. Ryuko At the tenth round of the Tournament, Twilight and her friends are on a tag team fight against Terra, Ventus and Aqua. At last, Twilight and her friends won. As the next round begins, Blaze the Cat is up against Ryuko Matoi. It took a while, But Blaze won her fight. The Crusaders vs. The 3 Ninjas/The Ninjago Ninjas vs. The Ninja Turtles As the Tournament goes on, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are up against Rocky, Colt, Tum-Tum and Miyo. And at that moment, Apple Bloom and the gals won. Then, It was now The Ninjago Ninjas vs. The Ninja Turtles. It was a close fight, But the Ninja Turtles won. The Powerpuff Girls vs. The Shoku Warriors/The Elite Four vs. The Rowdyruff Boys Later on, The tournament continued as The Powerpuff Girls fought The Shoku Warriors at the fourteenth round. At last, The Powerpuff Girls won. Then, It was the Elite Four facing the Rowdyruff Boys. However, The Elite Four won the match, Which means the semi-finals will begin soon. Mephiles and Nui Harime begin their plan/The Building burns in the Fire When the matches were finished, Satsuki told everyone that they've done perfectly and the semi-finals will begin very soon. But until, Mephiles and Nui Harime came down blasting through the roof. Then, Everyone evacuated as everything was on fire. Heroes meet at Cyberspace At the Cyberspace Command Center, The Data Squad Rangers gathered the Past Power Rangers and the trusted heroes to help as Hayley Ziktor and Billy Cranston came to support their friends. Soon, They begin to try and figure out the situation to stop Mephiles and Nui Harime. Digit and Widget works on Emerl's Morpher/The Clash of a Hero and Villain Later, Digit and Widget were working hard on repairing Emerl's morpher. At last, The Clash of a Hero and Villain has begun as Robbie, Robin, Tommy and Casey lead their friends. Mephiles and Nui Harime gains control of the world/A heroic teamwork Meanwhile with Mephiles and Nui, They were about to gain control of the world. Just then, The heroes are teaming up with Data Squad Rangers and Tommy and the other Rangers to stop them. Robbie and Mephiles fight/Emerl and Nui Harime's battle As the battle goes on, Robbie fought against Mephiles while Emerl and Nui Harime begin their battle. Ransik's rescue for his friends/Just the beginning for Mephiles and Nui Harime However, Robbie and Emerl couldn't defeat any of them alone. Just then, Ransik attacked out of nowhere and rescued for his friends as they retreated. For that, This was only the beginning for Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime to begin their dark purpose. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Past Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Villains *Dr. Eggman (Cameo) *Mephiles the Dark *Nui Harime Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Emerl *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario and Luigi *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Billy Cranston *Hayley Ziktor *April O'Neil *Ransik *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Florida *Ms. Sara Bellum *Motherboard & Wanda *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) Components Keyblade Welders Kamui Senketsu Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas Shoku Warriors Judges Kamui Junketsu The Elite Four Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter & Christie *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big McIntosh Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Equestria Girls - Friendship Games", "Pokemon XY&Z Episode 42 - Rocking Kalos Defenses!", "Kill la Kill Episode 22 - Tell Me How You Feel", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Game" & "Space Jam". *The Storyline continues in Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2. Transcript *New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes